xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Summers
Annabella "Bella" Summers (b. October 8, 2040) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the youngest daughter of Wyatt Summers and Lily Moonstar, and the granddaughter of Nightwing, Phoenix and Mirage. She is a member of Generation X. She is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. She is also a Hufflepuff wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Biyomon. Bella is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Moonstar family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Bella is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Animal Empathy:'' Bella can achieve a telepathic rapport with higher animals including primates, members of the dog and cat families, and horses. She can sense their feelings, consciously perceive images in their minds, and even see through their eyes. However, since an animal's ability to conceptualize is highly limited, she is limited as to what she telepathically can learn from an animal. Molecular Acceleration: Bella can melt an object by speeding up the molecules within the object so that its structure breaks down and becomes liquid. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing and combusting. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Bella's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Bella is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Bella can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Bella dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she is in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Bella possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Bella possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Bella is proficient in the use of Earth Release jutsu. Fūinjutsu: Bella is a notable skilled user of fūinjutsu. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in her training, Bella discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Bella possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 13 years old. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Bella is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Bella has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the fifth generation Summers (daughter of Wyatt Summers, granddaughter of Crystal Summers, great-granddaughter of Cyclops and the great-great-granddaughter of Corsair); she has developed great leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Bella has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Bella holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Bella is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Bella is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Chinese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Talented dancer: Master Astral Combatant: Bella is trained and excels in astral combat. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Bella is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Bella is a fashionable, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, yet somewhat ditzy girl, totally naive and is described as 'a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun' on the school blog. She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Zendaya. Initially, she performs poorly in school because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. However, she gradually improves academically. Bella is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. 'Equipment' Digivice: Bella carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Biyomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Bella carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Love around her neck. This allows her Biyomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Bella purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2051. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Moonstar family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Zoopaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2040 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Love Bearers Category:Earth Release users